Sheena's Dreams
by maidmisachan
Summary: A short compilation of one-shots of dreams Sheena Fujibayashi has had.
1. Chapter 1

**Sheena's Dreams ch.1**

 **This will be a compilation of one-shot dreams that Sheena Fujibayashi has. Enjoy!**

"So you want me to disguise as one of the six geishas being escorted out of Mizuho?" Sheena asked her advisor, Orochi.

"Yes Sheena-sama. We received word that a mysterious group has been targeting beautiful groups of women at brothels, and we want to make sure that our geishas are not targeted either as they travel to Meltokio for their special dance performance. So we want you to blend in with the 5 other geishas and protect them in case the group attacks."

"But our geishas aren't exactly considered…well…prostitutes," Sheena pointed out.

"That is true, but not many people outside of Mizuho know that. Thus, we are just being cautious," Orochi said. "We don't know what happens to the women once they've been captured. They might be killed, sold, or used by them however they please. However, we do know that the group is led by two siblings with sea-foam green hair."

Sheena nodded, taking this information in.

"So then Sheena-sama, will you accept your mission as a temporary geisha?" Orochi asked her.

"Umm….weeell…I'm not exactly the most _graceful_ type to be a geisha…" Sheena admitted while rubbing the back of her neck.

"Not to worry, the workers at the geisha house have promised to teach you only the basics. You will not have to perform the dance in Meltokio," Orochi assured.

"Mmm…well, I guess I'll accept the mission then. Let the geisha house know," Sheena said.

"Understood, Sheena-sama." Orochi bowed to her and then left her house.

The next day Sheena received training from the workers at the geisha house. She had a hard time cramming in her brain as well as her muscles on how to sit, stand, walk, and converse properly as a geisha. A few days later, the time had come for the geishas to leave the village.

The group consisted of the six geishas, including Sheena, as well as 4 other ninjas dressed in their fighting attire. After having a light breakfast, they left at sunrise into the forest.

"I still cannot believe that this is happening. That we are being considered possible targets!" one geisha dressed in a blue kimono whispered.

"I cannot either! This situation is making me nervous!" another geisha whispered, wearing a green kimono and fanning herself excessively.

"Calm down ladies, I'm sure we'll be fine," another geisha dressed in a pink kimono whispered. "We are being protected by ninjas after all."

"Ladies, I suggest we keep talking to a minimum as we travel to Meltokio," Sheena whispered to the others geishas, wearing a lavender kimono herself.

As they saw the sun setting in the sky several hours later, the group stayed at an inn in Sybak. The ninjas then prepared some stew for the geishas with what ingredients they could gather in the town.

"I'm so used to Mizuhoan food, but I have to admit it is nice to eat something new for a change," a geisha in red said.

"I agree, this stew is delicious!" a geisha in black said.

"We appreciate your thanks," one of the ninjas said while bowing.

Just then, one of the ninjas keeping watch outside the inn noticed dark shadows jumping across the roofs of the homes and shops nearby. They ran inside the inn and into the room they had rented for the night.

"Ladies, we must leave now! I am afraid we are being targeted!" one ninja whispered to everyone.

" _Damn, Orochi's sources were correct,"_ Sheena thought. She then led the geishas quickly out of the inn and into the night. They were almost out of the town when the dark shadows blocked their path. They wore dark black cloaks with hoods and a white mask covering their faces. They didn't say a word as they started throwing projectiles at Sheena's group. Sheena and the ninjas protected the geishas, deflecting the projectiles using their kunai. Sheena then summoned Shadow to appear and create a cloak of darkness to surround them, and they ran deeper towards the back of the town, planning on escaping through the second entrance.

However, as luck would have it, the mysterious group reached the second entrance before they did and was blocking their path. They then quickly threw a huge, heavy, metal net on top of Sheena's group, keeping them from standing up. They then proceeded to shoot them with sleeping darts, knocking them out.

Sheena awoke to find herself alone in a room lit up only by candlesticks. She then noticed that she was not bound or gagged, but she did feel drowsy. She saw a door on one of the walls in the room and proceeded to walk towards it, hoping it was a way to escape.

"You cannot leave unless you want to be killed, fufu," a high pitched voice behind her said.

Sheena turned around to find a young girl sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, with sea-foam green hair and dark bags under her eyes. A man with the same colored hair and bags under his eyes stood next to her.

Sheena then reached under her kimono to grab her summoning cards, but found that they were missing! She then fumbled throughout her clothing to try to find her kunai or bombs as well, but found nothing! Panic started to consume Sheena as she realized that she was unarmed.

"She is right," the man said, burning some incense in the room. "Choose your home wisely."

Sheena then covered her hands over her mouth, holding back her tears of fear as she realized they had begun hypnotizing her. She started hallucinating, seeing 5 pictures on the wall across from her, one with a turtle, one with a hawk, one with a cat, one with a fox, and one with a tanuki. Sheena's eyes began to move on their own to look at the picture with the hawk on it, and it began to glow.

"So you have made your decision…good," she heard the man whisper. "Now, sleep my geisha…sleep…"

Sheen then began to feel herself losing consciousness as she laid down on the floor.

"SHEENA! Don't listen to him! Snap out of it, you're better than this!" she heard a voice she recognized yell.

"Who…is it?" Sheena whispered, still in a hypnotic state.

She then heard some clanging sounds in the distance, as if a fight was breaking out where she couldn't see. She then heard blood curdling screams and bodies drop down to the floor with a thud.

"Oi, Sheena! Wake up!" the voice called again. She then felt her body being shaken violently.

"Tch, it must be the stupid incense," the voice said. She then felt herself being picked up and carried off.

Minutes later she felt herself being placed down on something hard, what she assumed was the ground outside.

"Sheena. Open your eyes, you're safe now," the voice said, calling out to her.

Sheena then slowly opened her eyes only to see a blurry image of long red hair and a pink kimono.

"Why….do I feel like I've met you before?" Sheena asked the voice.

"Because we've known each other since we were teenagers, Sheena honey," the voice said.

Sheena then blinked several times and her vision finally cleared enough for her to see Zelos wearing a pink floral kimono and geisha make-up on his face.

"WHAT? You were disguised as the pink geisha?" Sheena yelled. She then immediately sat up, only to find herself getting dizzy again. Zelos steadied her.

"Yep! I heard about this black cloaked group as well, and I figured your Mizuhoan geisha beauties would probably be targeted next. So I informed Orochi and he agreed to disguise me as a geisha as well, even including the black wig!" Zelos said, smiling.

"Well that explains why you looked slightly odd out of the six of us. I thought you were abnormally tall to be a geisha, but what do I know about what people prefer these days," Sheena said, shaking her head.

"Anyways honey, what do you think of me? Do I look sexy? Perfect? Pretttty?" Zelos said in a high pitched voice while making dramatic poses.

"Hahaha, yes you do look _pretty_ Zelos. Pretty ridiculous!" Sheena said laughing again.

"Ouch, that's hurts!" Zelos said, putting his hands over his heart like he was in pain. "But that's to be expected of the Violent Demonic Banshee!"

"Stop calling me a banshee!" Sheena yelled, gaining her full strength back from his words and punching him in the gut.

"Owwwwww! I keep telling you to warn me before you hit me!" Zelos complained.

* * *

Sheena then woke up to sunshine coming through the window of the inn the group of heroes was staying at. She then sat up on her bed and ran a hand across her face.

" _What…the hell was that?"_ Sheena thought. "That has got to be the strangest dream I've ever had."

"What was the strangest dream you ever had?" Zelos asked, appearing in the doorway of the room Colette, Presea, Raine, and her shared.

"Ah! Zelos! Don't just open a door without knocking, you stupid Chosen!" Sheena yelled, throwing her pillow at Zelos. Zelos dodged it efficiently.

"But I want to know about your strange dream! Was I in it?" Zelos asked.

Sheena got off her bed and walked over to the doorway.

"No you weren't! Now get out!" she said as she pushed him out the door and then locked it shut.

"Aha, you're denying itttt," Zelos sang through the door. "I know you can't resist dreaming about meeee."

Sheena was thankful he couldn't see her face through the door due to it slowly turning red.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sheena's Dreams Ch. 2**

 **I have no idea how to describe Sheena's and Zelos's outfits correctly, so if you want to know what they're wearing, Google "Sheena formal outfit" and "Zelos formal outfit."**

It has been a month since the two worlds were united, and Meltokio was holding a ball in our heroes' honor to celebrate their hard work. Everyone was excited for this event…except for Sheena.

"Ugh…why do I have to wear this? I look disgusting," Sheena groaned. She was wearing a two piece purple dress, the top being a wrap-around scarf just covering her chest with the bottom portion being a mini-skirt with a long purple ribbon tied in the back. She also wore black thigh-high leggings, slightly heeled purple shoes, gold dangling earrings, and a gold necklace and bangles. Her hair was put up in a fancy bun with a golden hair tie, and a clip holding back some of her bangs. She was currently waiting for the rest of the group outside the doors to the ballroom.

"I think you look absolutely gorgeous hunny," She heard a voice say. She turned around with an angry look on her face. Zelos was wearing a fancy dark green and white tailcoat, with pants to match. Underneath he had on a white, ruffled dress shirt with a red bow tie around his neck. His bangs were slick back and the rest of his hair was braided with a purple bow tying it off at the end.

"I'd watch how close you get to me you stupid Chosen. I'm this close to making sure you don't wake up tomorrow morning," Sheena said in a warning tone. "Why'd you pick THIS dress for me?"

"Hey don't blame me, blame the king for telling us about this ball just last week! It was the only one Meltokio had in stock in your size on such short notice!" Zelos admitted, holding up his hands.

Sheena gave out a long sigh. "I guess you're right about that…"

Zelos gave a sigh of relief, and walked over towards Sheena. "I've never worn Meltokio heels before…they hurt like crap and my balance feels off. How do upper class women stand walking in these things?" Sheena asked, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"I would probably say they just get used to them," Zelos guessed. "But no worries! If you fall, I'll be there to catch you hunny." Zelos winked at her. Sheena just glared back at him.

"Oi, Sheena! Zelos!" Lloyd called out. He was accompanied with Colette, Raine, Regal, Genis, and Presea.

"Bout time you guys got here! Especially you bud, I was thinking you'd run in at the last second," Zelos said.

"Hey, speak for yourself! You've made us late plenty of times in the past too!" Lloyd said.

"Boys, you can resume your argument after the event. For now, just keep quiet," Raine instructed.

Sheena sighed. "Out of everyone in the group, I had to be escorted by you…" Sheena whispered, her voice directed towards Zelos.

Zelos smirked in amusement. "It can't be helped, even the king ships us."

Sheena gave him a confusing look. "What do you mean by 'ship'?"

"Nevermind, it's just new a slang term popular in Meltokio right now. Anyway, you remember what we have to do when we enter right?" Zelos asked.

"Yeah. The king wanted the eight of us to have a 'grand entrance', and wanted us to spin when we got to the bottom of the stairs," Sheena answered.

Just then the horns inside the ballroom sounded, and an announcer declared that the group was about to enter.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome, Regal Bryant and Raine Sage!" the announcer called out. The large double doors leading to the ballroom opened up, and Raine and Regal stepped out with the guests clapping.

"Genis Sage and Presea Combatir!" the announcer called out next. Presea and Genis stepped out, with Genis having a nervous look on his face.

"We're next," Zelos whispered to Sheena. He held out his right arm and Sheena placed her left hand on it.

"Zelos Wilder and Sheena Fujibayashi!" the announcer called out. Zelos and Sheena then stepped out and Sheena could see all the guests with smiles on their faces, clapping. The couple then walked towards the top of the stairs and Sheena's heart sped up at how many steps there were. Zelos leaned in towards Sheena.

"You can grab onto my arm with both hands if you want…" Zelos whispered. Sheena's face turned slightly red.

"Um, okay…" Sheena whispered back. She then placed her right hand above her left one on Zelos's arm, and they both descended down the stairs.

Sheena was concentrating very hard, making sure her weight was properly balanced on every step. A few times she felt as if she was going to fall, but holding onto Zelos helped steady her. They then reached the bottom of the staircase and Sheena let go of Zelos's arm. Zelos then extended his left hand out towards Sheena, and Sheena placed her left hand on top of his. He then placed his other hand around her waist and escorted her over to where Raine, Regal, Genis, and Presea were.

" _Here's comes the spin,"_ Sheena thought. Zelos let go of her waist and raised his left hand for her to spin. Sheena then spun under his hand and ended on Zelos's left side. She and Zelos then bowed while the audience clapped again.

" _Whew…I actually did it!"_ Sheena thought. She then heard the announcer call out Lloyd and Colette's names, and both of them descended down the stairs. However, Colette being the klutz she is, tripped on one of the steps. Thankfully, Lloyd caught her just before she completely lost her balance. They then walked over to join the rest of the group.

"Ladies and Gentleman, let's hear it once more for our heroes!" the announcer called out.

The audience clapped and cheered loudly, and Sheena became so enthralled in the atmosphere of the room that she didn't realize the other three couples had already spun back into their partners.

"Shit, I completely forgot about the second spin!" Sheena whispered. She frantically began to spin back into Zelos, but she could feel herself slipping towards the end as her heels lost contact with the floor. Just as Sheena could feel herself falling ungracefully backwards, Zelos caught her with his right arm, making her fall appear to look more like he was dipping her. The audience cheered again.

"Hahaha, the Chosen's being flamboyant as always!" Sheena heard one voice say. She turned her head to look at the rest of the guests who also agreed, and then turned her head to look back at Zelos.

"I told you I'd catch you if you fall, princess," Zelos said in a low voice, winking at her. Sheena's face turned bright red, and Zelos pulled her up back on her feet.

"Thank you…Zelos," Sheena said quietly.

"Eh, thank me for what?" Sheena heard. Sheena then opened her eyes to see Zelos hovering over her with a questioning look on his face.

"Uwah! Zelos!" Sheena said, startled. She pushed Zelos away from her onto the floor.

"Ouch! Violent as ever I see," Zelos said, rubbing his bottom as he got back up from the ground.

Sheena then looked around and took in her surroundings. She was in Zelos's living room in his mansion, laying down on the couch. She noticed that the sun was setting outside the window.

" _Oh that's right…today's the day before the ball, and I guess I must have accidentally fallen asleep here,"_ Sheena thought.

"So what were you thanking me for again, hunny?" Zelos asked.

The memory of Zelos catching Sheena in her dream came back to her, causing her to blush.

"Uhh…I wasn't thanking you. I was thanking…ummm…my pet dog named Zelos! I had him as a kid growing up. Eheheheh…" Sheena quickly made up, rubbing the back of her head with her hand.

"Ohhhhh, so you just _happened_ to have a dog when you were younger with the same name as me. How ironic!" Zelos said in a sarcastic tone with a smirk on his face.

"Baka, I was telling the truth!" Sheena said, getting up off the couch and walking over towards Zelos.

"Oh sure you were! Then can you explain why your face is so red right now?" Zelos asked. Sheena remained silent, staring at Zelos nervously. "Ad-mit it Shee-na! You were dream-ing a-bout me!" Zelos sang with a grin plastered on his face.

Sheena blushed furiously. "Arrgghh, how many times must I tell you! I never have dreams about you!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!'

Yes you do!"

"NO I DON'T!"

Zelos then snaked his arms across Sheena's waist, pulling her closer to him.

"At least admit you met me in your dreams," Zelos purred. Sheena's eyes widened in surprise at Zelos's change in tone, but she recovered quickly.

"No, I met you in my nightmares. Now get your hands off me!" Sheena brought her hand up to smack him, but Zelos caught it before it made impact with his face.

"Tsk tsk tsk, Sheena Sheena," Zelos said, shaking his head. "You just can't be honest with yourself can you hunny?" Zelos smiled playfully.

Sheena grit her teeth in frustration, unable to make eye contact with him.

"Even though you won't say it, I can see how you truly feel about me in your eyes," Zelos whispered. He then kissed the back of her hand, causing Sheena to finally make eye contact with him. Sheen found herself in a trance looking into his cerulean eyes.

"Ahem. Master Zelos, Lady Sheena. Dinner is now ready," Sebastian said, entering the living room.

Sheena used the distraction to push herself away from Zelos.

"Ah, we'll be right there!" Zelos told him with a smile. Sebastian then bowed and left the room.

Zelos then looked back at Sheena who was currently glaring at him with a red face.

"Hmph!" Sheena said, sharply turning her head away and walking past him towards the dining room. Zelos watched her walk away, smiled to himself, and then followed her while chuckling.

 **This may be the last chapter I'll have, but I will let you know in a chapter update whether or not I will continue this series. In the mean time, please enjoy my other stories! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sheena's Dreams Ch.3**

 **So I've decided that I will continue this series, updating whenever I come up with another idea (could be weeks or months). Anyway, I got the idea for this chapter from a song called, "Girl from Sweden," by Eric Saaede. Enjoy!**

Regal had just opened up a supper club near Altamira's hotel and resort. He invited the remaining seven of our heroes to its opening night. However, since Regal himself is not the best at hosting these types of events, he asked Zelos to be the host.

The group arrived inside the venue, dressed in their fanciest attire, and was amazed at how nice it looked. There were dimly-lit, frosted-glass chandeliers hanging from the tall ceiling, and twenty round tables with white tablecloths covering each one. In the back of the room there were stage lights of different colors attached to the ceiling in order to light the medium-sized stage, perfect for any entertainment.

"Ohhhh, this place is amazing Regal!" Lloyd said in awe.

"I agree, your designers did very well decorating this club," Raine says, nodding her head.

"I especially love all the flowers on the tables too! They're so pretty!" Colette says, walking around to each table to look at them.

"Thank you all for your compliments," Regal said smiling.

"Just out of curiosity, whose idea was it to put a different type of flower on each table?" Sheena asked Regal. Sheena was wearing a dark purple, one shouldered, cocktail dress with her hair up in an elegant bun.

"That would be yours truly!" a certain red-haired ex-chosen said behind her. He was currently dressed in his normal attire.

"What? You? Ha, I don't believe you," Sheena said.

"What the Chosen said is true. I asked for his opinion on some of the designs of the venue, and he suggested adding flowers to appeal to the ladies that would come here," Regal admitted.

"See hunny? My talents are absolutely endless!" Zelos said with a smug look on his face. Sheena groaned, rolling her eyes.

Regal then led them to a table in the middle, closest to the stage, that had a single red rose in a small vase on it. Regal then suggested for them to sit down while he himself was going to be at the entrance of the venue to welcome the incoming guests. They all proceeded to sit down in their seats, except for Zelos.

"As much as it pains for me to leave you ladies…and boys…I'm afraid I have to get ready backstage for the performance," Zelos said. "Ciao!" He gave them a two fingered salute and then walked backstage.

"Well…at least he's getting used to acknowledging us now when girls are present…," Genis said to Lloyd in a bored tone.

"Yeahhh…," Lloyd said, sighing.

About 30 minutes later all the guests for the night were seated, and their meals and drinks were being served. The chandelier lights dimmed and the stage lights turned on, showing Zelos in the middle of the stage. He wore a black dress shirt with thin white stripes, a white vest, and a white suit with matching pants.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen!" Zelos said into the microphone in his hand. "I'd like to welcome you to the opening night of the Altamira Resort and Hotel Supper Club!" The audience clapped in response.

"Thank you thank you! Now as to not delay the show any further, let's begin the night with a musical performance by Laurena Walsh!" The audience cheers and claps as Laurena walks onto the stage while Zelos passes by her and walks backstage.

The evening continued with various other performances, including talented musicians, dancers, and comedians. The audience appeared to be very content with the night from what Sheena could see based on the smiles on their faces. The audience clapped as a dancer curtsied, having finished her performance. Zelos then walked back on stage.

"Let's hear it one more time for Kate Sullivan!" Zelos said. The audience clapped and cheered and Kate bowed her head in thanks and walked off stage.

"Now I'm sure all of you are wondering, how exactly are we going to end a night as magnificent as this? Well wonder no more, because I have the answer!" Zelos said, smiling. "Maestro!" The band then got into position to play a song.

"I have a little song planned out that I'm positive all of you will enjoy," Zelos said, winking. Sheena could hear some of the girls in the audience squeal in delight, while she herself was mentally gagging. Zelos then snapped his fingers and the horns started playing a tune, with the rest of the band joining in a measure later.

" **She got eyes like a tiger, tiger. Got the heart of a lion, lion. She's hotter than fire, fire. Got me hooked with a la la la la la la,"** Zelos sang, walking across the stage to the beat and looking at different people in the audience.

" **Like cherry, cherry. She's sweeter than candy, candy. I ain't dumb, but I'm ready, ready, for a little bit of la la la la la la."** Zelos then jumped off the stage onto the floor where all the guests were, and walked over to a table full of girls.

" **I've been around the world, a lot of girls wanna get down with me,"** Zelos sang. The ladies fangirled and reached out to him, while Sheena rolled her eyes.

" **Still I can't wait til I return, to the one that's meant for me,"** Zelos then sang, looking away from them.

" **Spend a weekend in Flanoir, already leaving. Off to Meltokio, high like a ceiling,"** Zelos sang, slowly walking away from the girls' table. **"High like a ceiling."**

" **Spend a weekend in Flanoir, gone with the flow. Off to Meltokio, high from the afterglow,"** Zelos began walking towards the heroes' table. **"I'm so high from the afterglow!"**

" **I got a girl from Mizuho,"** Zelos sang, standing behind Sheena's chair and placing a hand on her shoulder. She stared up at him with surprised look on her face, and Zelos winked back at her while whistling. She could feel her cheeks getting warmer and looked down at her lap. **"I got a, I got a, I got a girl from,"** Zelos then took his hand off her shoulder and began dancing to the beat. " **I got a, I got a, I got a girl from Mizuho."** He then began walking away from her, but was still glancing back. **"I got a, I got a, I got a girl from. I got a, I got a, I got a girl from Mizuho."**

The trumpets had a solo for two measures and then Zelos began singing again, putting an arm around Lloyd's shoulders.

" **Hey brother, brother. Listen up when I tell ya, tell ya. She's not like the others, others,"** Zelos sang, motioning towards Sheena with his head. He then removed his arm from around Lloyd's shoulders and put his hand over his heart. **"Got me drunk on her la la la la la love."** He then walked away from the table towards some open space.

" **It's funny, funny. She's all over my body, body,"** Zelos sang, smirking and shooting a side glance at Sheena. He slid his right hand down his chest while rotating his hips in a circle. Sheena blushed and looked away, while girls at other tables were fangirling.

" **I gotta make her my hunny, hunny,"** he continued to sing, winking and pointing at Sheena. **"Tonight we're gonna la la la la la la."**

" **I've been around the world, a lot of girls wanna get down with me,"** he sang, waving over at some girls at a nearby table. **"But still I can't wait til I return to the one that's meant for me. Spend a weekend in Flanoir, already leaving. Off to Meltokio, high like a ceiling. High like a ceiling."** Zelos slowly walked over towards the heroes' table again.

" **Spend a weekend in Flanoir, gone with the flow. Off to Meltokio, high from the afterglow."** He then stopped at the heroes' table and put his right hand up in the air. **"I'm so high from the afterglow!"**

Zelos then got down on one knee in front of Sheena and gently grabbed her left hand with his right.

" **I got a girl from Mizuho."** Zelos whistled, stood up, and pulled Sheena out of her seat. He continued holding her hand, guiding her around the other tables.

" **I got a, I got a, I got a girl from. I got a, I got a, I got a girl from Mizuho."** Sheena was staring at Zelos the entire time, her expression a mix of embarrassment and surprise.

" **I got a, I got a, I got a girl from. I got a, I got a, I got a girl from Mizuho."** Zelos then continued to guide her, making their way closer to the stairs leading up the stage.

" **I got a girl from Mizuho."**

Sheena stopped in her tracks, shaking her head no at him. Zelos then pulled her in closer towards him and whispered in her ear. "Just follow my lead, everyone thinks this is part of the act."

" _Everyone 'thinks' this is part of the act?"_ Sheena mentally asked herself _._ _"Don't tell me that he's actually…,"_ Her thought was cut short when Zelos began guiding her up the stairs.

" **Spend a weekend in Flanoir, already leaving. Off to Meltokio, high like a ceiling. Ohhhh! Ohhhhh!"** Zelos and Sheena arrived at the top of the stairs and Zelos continued to guide her towards the middle of the stage.

" **Spend a weekend in Flanoir, gone with the flow. Off to Meltokio, high from the afterglow. Ohhhhh! I'm so high from the afterglow!"** They arrived at the middle of the stage and the music stopped momentarily **.** Zelos then wrapped his right arm around Sheena's waist and dipped her.

" **I got a girl from Mizuho….MIZUHO!"** Zelos sang. He then pulled Sheena back up and began dancing with her. Sheena didn't know what the hell was going on, or what exactly she was doing, but she followed Zelos's lead like he said to. Zelos lead her through some simple spins and turns while he continued to sing the rest of the song, and oddly enough Sheena was starting to enjoy this.

" **I got a girl from Mizuho. Ohhhhh! I got a girl from Mizuho."** Zelos then stopped dancing and pulled Sheena's hand towards his mouth, kissing the back of it. He then looked into Sheena's eyes and brought the microphone back towards his mouth.

" **Ohhhh!"** The band ended the song, and the whole audience stood up from their seats, clapping and cheering. Some people were even whistling. Zelos wrapped his arm around Sheena's shoulders.

"You guys have been wonderful! Have a good night!" Zelos said into the microphone, and he then escorted Sheena backstage to his dressing room. He then closed the door behind him and walked over to the mirror nearby.

"You have questions I can tell," Zelos said, looking at her reflection in the mirror while taking off his jacket.

"Oh you bet I do! What was that all about you stupid Chosen? Did Regal give you permission to perform? And why'd you bring me up on stage with you saying I was the girl you 'got from Mizuho'?" Sheena asked demandingly.

"Well the answers to those are: 1) I'll explain in a bit. 2) Yes. And 3) Because you are the girl I got from Mizuho," Zelos answered while taking off his vest. Sheena was shocked.

"Wait…what did you say?" Sheena asked. Zelos turned around to face her, his face unreadable.

"You are the girl I got from Mizuho, Sheena hunny."

Sheena stared at Zelos with wide eyes, completely speechless. Her eyes then narrowed.

"You're lying," Sheena accused.

"I'm not lying," Zelos said casually. "Everything I said in that song was true. Regal asking me to be the host and having the chance to perform in front of you was too perfect of chance to confess…"

"Confess…what?" Sheena inquired.

"Confess _," Zelos said, but all Sheena heard was the first word, nothing after that.

* * *

Sheena woke up to find herself sprawled out on her futon in her bedroom back in Mizuho.

" _What…the hell…was that?!"_ Sheena mentally asked herself. She touched her face and noticed that she was sweating a little bit.

"Goooood mooorrning, sleeping beaaautttyyy!" Sheena heard a voice from her left. She then rolled over to see Zelos lying on his side on the floor, his head propped up with his hand. He had a huge grin on his face.

Sheena instinctively grabbed her pillow and hit his face with it several times, treating him like a wack-a-mole game.

"WHAT. ARE YOU DOING. IN. MY. ROOM?" Sheena yelled in-between hits.

"I. Escorted you. Back here. After. GAH! Will you stop it?! You'll ruin my beautiful face!" Zelos pleaded. Sheena stopped hitting him.

"Ohhhh, well in that case I'll keep hitting you harder then." Sheena held her pillow above her head, ready to strike him with it.

"Nonononono! Stop!" Zelos pleaded, waving his arms in front of him. "I escorted you back here last night after the party at Altamira was over. You said I could sleep over here til morning remember?"

Sheena's eyes widened, remembering herself saying that. She lowered her pillow.

"Shit…I must have been slightly drunk or something to have suggested that…." Sheena said to herself out loud.

"Ha, you were MORE than slightly. You couldn't even drive your rheaird straight without almost crashing into trees," Zelos said, chuckling. "I ended up having to take you back myself, not that I'm complaining..."

Zelos's smile widened, looking her up and down. "It gave me the chance to see how you look in the morning."

Sheena's faced turned red as she looked down and noticed her robe was open, almost completely exposing her chest. Sheena gave him the look of death.

"You…YOU…PERVERT!" Sheena yelled, punching him in the face. Somewhere in the distance the villagers could hear a man yell loudly in pain.


End file.
